Sylvia Rauchen
This article, Sylvia Rauchen, is the property of WhiteAsterisk Sylvia Marie Rauchen de Royale, or better known as "Smoking Viper", is a Quincy Royalty that was captured during the events of the 55th Quincy-Shinigami War. She was the one responsible for the assassination of the High Commander alongside her brother, Light Rauchen. She is also noted for her "Dissociative Personality Disorder" in which her other self, Olivia, takes over her body. Appearance Sylvia takes the appearance of young and cheerful teenager. Her casual appearance is that of a sleeveless dress that is red-violet in color. Attached to it is a hood that has two eye-shaped patterns found on each side. Her brown hair is tied into a braid she wears below her neck. She has kept it that way because it reminds her of her mother who died in the outcome of the previous war. When she changes into her Heirloom form, her hair slowly becomes white and she becomes very pale. Her dress keeps it appearance but she now wears her hood up. In the events the 55th Quincy Shinigami War, Sylvia wears a tight fitting garment that is embroidered with dotted snakes along the sleeves. She also tops it with a black backless dress. She also wears white boots that extend up to her thighs. As stated, she kept her hair and braid the same. Personality Sylvia is often seen smiling in most situations. Her cheerfulness is evident in almost all situations except for assassination assignments (in which Olivia takes over). She has a rebellious nature, often disobeying orders from the High Marshal. She is often reprimanded for this and was almost kicked out of the team. Her actions often lead to trouble but before she could carry on, Olivia forcibly takes over to prevent any more damage. Because of her condition, her other persona has different traits too. Olivia is often described as a serious and calm person. She is the one that does all the assassination duty when Sylvia is given an assignment. She follows orders strictly and will stick to the protocol in contrast with Sylvia. She is also a very intellectual person in reference to her high knowledge of Gintō spells. History Before the other wars started, Sylvia was just a student in the human world. Her parents raised her in an environment that was far from the conflict between Soul Reapers and Quincy. Her parents were both Quincy Marshals at that time and were under strict orders that they remain in hidden because of their child's abilities. When she manifested her Heirloom accidentally, Soul Reapers within the area were alerted and they searched for the child's whereabouts. In the act of protection, Sylvia's parents sacrificed themselves to the Soul Reapers, one of which was the HIgh Commander. Her "Dissociative Personality Disorder" manifested when she fled the murder scene where her parents died. She then called the entity (her other self) Olivia. After wandering in the Human World, a person who called himself Father-Q raised her and trained her in the arts of the Quincy. He noticed Sylvia's condition and he used it to his advantage. He genetically modified Sylvia's body to attune with her other self's persona. She was kept under training and hidden from the world for the past thirteen years. After the 54th Shinigami-Quincy War, she returned to the Human World to spy on the Shinigami there. Her mission was to assassinate the person who killed her parents, the High Commander himself. Synopsis Under Construction: Please have patience, try visiting some other time. Equipment Scharfrichter Schneider'' (German for "Executioner Cutter"): A modified version of the Seele Schneider created specifically for members of the Royal Family. Its appearance is similar to a Seele Schneider but is sometimes etched with intricate markings and ancient writings. Its function is similar to the original version (loosening spirit bonds and absorbing reishi) yet it's capabilities are of great extent. When fired, its vibrations get extremely high and they tend to loosen the bonds between both Hollow and Soul Reaper alike. Unlike the original version, once it cuts a bond, its remnants wither away and the reishi from the remnants are automatically stored in the Quincy's Gintō rather than just dissipating. '''Seikei Tamashii Glove' (''成形魂-Glove, Japanese for "Soul Molding Glove"): Is the modified version and the exact opposite of the Quincy Sanrei Glove . Instead of scattering spirit particles, it absorbs them and it reforms them into very unstable and volatile particles. Weapons created from this glove are etched with runes that glow everytime it used. Spirit arrows also gain attributes depending on the runes inscribed onto them. In the case of Heirloom users, the glove greatly increases their capabilities and it gives them the ability to create porjectile without the use of ranged spirit weapons. *'Nebel Gekippt''' Pfeil ''(German for "Mist-Tipped Arrow"): Sylvia uses this kind of projectiles to generate clouds that freeze the opponent's reiatsu. The make-shift ice then stops reiatsu from flowing into the opponent, rendering them unable to cast Kidō or any Reiatsu-base techniques. This arrow can be created by etching the Rauchen Family Crest on the glove. '''Unsichtbarer Geist Cloak' (German for "Hidden Spirit Cloak"): Sylvia's cloak was heavily modified to hide even the slightest form of spiritual pressure. Often used in assassination assignments, Sylvia's cloak supresses her reiatsu inside a small asterisk-shaped emblem found inside the cloak. This was the gadget that allowed her to get inside the Seireitei without getting noticed. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: '''As a Quincy Royal, Sylvia boasts a high spiritual energy. Though her reiatsu is very tremendous, she always keeps it hidden by suppressing it inside a special cloak she wears during her assignments. '''Master Archer: '''A natural trait of a Quincy, she uses different ways of using her Heirloom. Her style is very unpredictable because of her two personalities. '''Sylvia often fires a dozen projectile to multiple enemies just to impale them while Olivia focuses on only one enemy in which she focuses a precisely aimed projectile for intantaneous death. Hirenkyaku Expert: '''Using her speed to assassinate multiple enemies is Sylvia's top advantage. She combines both her natural speed and Hirenkyaku to reach very far distances in a matter of seconds. As a child, she was trained mostly in speed rather than proficiency in armed combat. '''Keen Intellect: '''Though tactics are often done by '''Olivia, Sylvia is also very intelligent when it comes to the use of her Heirloom. Even without Heirloom training, she has already mastered its basics. She also has a vast knowledge of Hollows and Shinagami alike. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Sylvia was trained in the ways of using her hands as the "''Ultimate Assassination Tools". She never used material weapons in battle (aside from the materialized spirit weapon) even in very tough fights. She always relies on her hands and she combines her fighting style with her Heirloom. *'''Kitsuen Dokubari ''(喫煙毒針, Japanese for "Smoking Stinger"): The only technique Sylvia developed and is the ''"Ultimate Assassination Technique". Sylvia scratches the nape of her victim during her Heirloom form making sure that her fingernail made contact with his flesh. She then injects a potent smoke that engulfs the insides of the body. Soon the smoke will make contact with the victim's nervous system in which it will increase its temperature eventually burning the victim from the inside. Heirloom A Quincy Royal's spirit weapon is the Heirloom itself. In the case of House Rauchen, the user's whole body becomes the spirit weapon. Each Heirloom is different for every family, this gives each an advantage in combat against the Soul Reapers' Zanpakutō. Rauchen Geist Körper (German for "Smoking Ghost Body")' '''is Sylvia Rauchen's Heirloom. She activates it by sliding her hand over her braid. When she reaches it's end, it will slowly turn white starting from the bottom. It will eventually turn all of her hairs white. Smoke will come out of her body and it will make her appear very pale. She then gains a black tattoo below her left eye. Though Sylvia is the one who activates it, '''Olivia' immediately takes over her body. : Heirloom Special Ability: '''When Olivia begins to take over Sylvia's body, the Heirloom's effect becomes even more potent. The smoke is composed of very small condensed particles of Reishi that change into a gas-like phase. In this form, Olivia gains the ability to dissipate into smoke and it allows her to reappear in any place she wants as long as the smoke reaches it. Also, since her body is reishi itself, she doesn't need to gather spirit energy anymore for her spirit weapon. : * '''Blutige Rauch Wasser (German for "Bloody Smoke Water"): A healing/offensive ability that creates an arrow shaped area with a pool of blood from her victim. When Olivia steps on the area, the blood begins to glow and smoke is expelled from the outer edges of the arrow. Inside, Olivia's wounds quickly regenerate and her reishi is immediately restored. If an enemy steps on it, the smoke will react to his presence. The area will liquify and the person who steps on it will drop down in a pool of thick, slimy blood that will engulf him. * Geringerem Geisterhafter Rauch (German for "Lesser Ghostly Smoke"): An escape tactic that allows Olivia to create a smoke replica of anything she imagines. The smoke copy can only be destroyed by either attacking Olivia herself or by removing the smoke that surrounds the area (which is done by either wind-type spells or wind-type Zanpakutō). The copy is also untraceable and can reappear in any direction because of its capability to mix-in with the smoke. *'Massenmordes Rauch Spinnennetz' (German for "Mass Murder Smoke Cobweb"): Olivia flies high in the air using Hirenkyaku and she expands the area of her smoke. She then solidifies every reishi particle to form multiple arrow-shaped protrusions from her back. These arrows then impale all enemies that are on both ground and air. They are also capable of creating tiny vibrations that allow them to break barriers and defensive spells. Once it impales the target, the smoke increases its temperature and it dissipates inside the body of the victim. It then burns the victims from the inside and they are turned to ash without a single presence of flame. Trivia *Sylvia Rauchen is a character based from Soul Eater's Medusa Gorgon *She was supposed to be a Quincy-Hollow hybrid but having a unique Quincy sub-type seems to be a better option. *Her name was supposed to be Marie die Hexe '(''German for "Marie the Witch") and was supposed to have a Resurrección called '''Gato de la Bruja ''(Spanish for "Witch's Cat")'' a link between her base character, Medusa Gorgon who was a witch in the Soul Eater series. *The attack, Kitsuen Dokubari ''(喫煙毒針, Japanese for "Smoking Stinger"), was based from the fatality of Human Smoke in ''Mortal Kombat. : Category:Quincy Category:Females